Never Really Moved On
by mugglemom
Summary: Songfic, lyrics by Hinder. Hermione calls Harry after parting ways at the request of thew Weasley siblings. Their conversation leads to two other phone calls in which they realize they may have made the wrong choice.


Disclaimer: All creative acknowledgements and rights belong to Ms. JK Rowling. No monies were made while borrowing her wonderful characters. All song rights belong to whoever has Hinder's rights.

A/N: This song fic is for my husband who requested it. Special Thanks to my wonderful beta Vaughn who helps iron out all the wrinkles.

_Song: Lips of n Angel by Hinder_

_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now_

"Hermione? How are you? It's late. Are you alright? Well, I'm kinda in the middle of something. No, no, it's ok. I have a few moments. Of course I am sure."

_Honey why you crying is everything okay _

"Hermione, what's going on? Why are you so upset? Is it Ron? What did you fight about? Well, you two never see things the same. Yeah, I'm sure it will be okay. You have to dip into that enormous vat of patience in your heart, love. I know, love. All Weasleys can be difficult. But it's the choice we made."

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room_

"Sorry, is this better? I do not want her to hear me on the phone. Ginny is in the other room, getting ready to go to bed. We just got back to the flat. Blimey, I can't believe we've been together for so long. No, she really hasn't spoken about you much. What about Ron, does he ever ask about…well…things? I forgot, Ron never 'talks' about deep issues."

_Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"I...Hermione...love, things WERE easier between you and I. We could always talk things through. Maybe not right away, but we made sure to work things out. Sometimes I hear your voice when she talks to me. No, it's not a good idea for me to do that, but I miss you. Too much lately."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet_

"Sorry, love, I missed that. What did you say? I lost you for a moment. No, I can talk for a few more minutes. Hermione, no, it's just...bloody...your voice, it distracted me. Merlin, it's good to hear you laugh."

_Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I miss hearing you say that. I just got chills. Ginny says those words often, but it just does not have the same emotion. With you...well…you know. You felt the same, didn't you?"

_And I never wanna say goodbye._

"I remember you showing me just how you felt. Are you sure you are okay now? Yeah, I'm glad you called, too. I wish I could talk more, but Ginny is calling for me."

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

"I'll be right there, Gin-Gin! Damn, Hermione! I forgot how cruel it is to stay away from you. I wish we could be together. Please do not say things like that. Remembering I can only speak to you, never see you, it's really hard."

_With the lips of an angel_

"I have to go now before she decides to investigate what is keeping me. I want to keep you to myself. Hey, are your lips still butterfly soft?"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too_

"Hello? Hermione? Is that you? No, you are not bothering me. I was just napping. Hmm...what? No,no, I do not want to hang up. Really, what have you been dreaming about? Funny, I've been dreaming about you. Right now, actually. What are you doing? Are you alone?"

_And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight _

"Is that Ron I hear? Did he just come home? Oh, does he know you called me? Won't he be upset if he finds out it's me? Are you sure? Okay. I just do not want things to be any more difficult for you. Hermione, you know why he wants you to keep your distance from me. I know it was a long time ago…Hermione, I am not going to argue."

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"No, Ginny does not know I've been speaking with you again. She thinks I have no contact with you and that you do not have this new number. I hate lying. But she feels the same as Ron. Hermione, please. Yes, I do understand."

_Well my girl's in the next room_

"Ginny's here. She's in the next room. No, she thinks I'm sleeping. I heard her come in a while ago. No, the phone was on silent. Yeah, I know, but I have to keep it short."

_Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

"No, Hermione, don't hang up yet. I like hearing your voice. Damn, Hermione, I KNOW THAT! I had thought everything between us died too. It was supposed to die when they forbade us to see each other."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet _

"Strange, I've heard you say my name since we were eleven years old, and you still give me goose bumps when you say it like that."

_Coming from the lips of an angel  
_

"How do you still make the most basic words sound so...endearing? Even when you were scolding me, your lips made the sting easy to take. Especially when you whispered in my ear, in bed."

_Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye _

"Hermione...I'm sorry, I should not have said that. Yeah, I remember that day. You know, I cannot stand the term 'goodbye' now."

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

"No, Ginny and I are not engaged. The papers are just spreading rumors again. Well, now I am not sure if I really want to. No, Hermione, don't hang up. Please, it's not you fault. Talking to you has not changed my mind about marriage and Ginny. Seriously, I never entertained the idea as a real possibility. No, I haven't thought of leaving her. Do you think of leaving him?"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet _

"We can't keep doing this, love. I do not want to stop hearing from you. I love hearing your voice again. It has been far to long since we've spoken with each other daily. But I'm with Ginny now. And you have Ron. It's getting to difficult to remember why I let you go."

_Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

"Merlin, I really want to see you. I know it was my idea to give in to their demands and agree for us to stay away from each other. Hermione, we could not uncross the lines. It affected everyone. You and I, the most. How could we think things would be simpler?"

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
_

"Please calm down! Honestly, Hermione, I never wanted to walk away. I know you do not mean to 'go mental.' Why are we fighting this?"

_With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye) _

"Your voice…too many memories. I KNOW! Bloody hell, I'm sorry, so sorry. I know it's hard on you. How is he? Are things going more smoothly?"

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why you calling me so late_

"Hermione? Do you know what the bloody time is? Are you alright? Yes, I'll meet you. Where are you? Wait there for me. Yes, I am leaving right now. I do not care if we get caught. I cannot fight the longing in my heart."


End file.
